


Runaways

by bang-the-smoke (708_things)



Series: Bandom Oneshots [17]
Category: Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Fluff, Coming Out, M/M, Running Away, unsupportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/708_things/pseuds/bang-the-smoke
Summary: Patrick runs away from his home and Dallon decides to join him.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Dallon Weekes
Series: Bandom Oneshots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556635
Kudos: 9





	Runaways

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on wattpad under bang-the-smoke

There was shouting from downstairs, slurs and words of disappointment. Patrick had known this was how his parents would react, but he couldn't live a lie anymore.

With how violently they reacted, however, he didn't feel safe around them. He barely managed to get into his room in time to shut and lock the door on them. Now, he was silently laying down in his bed listening to them go on and on.

This room had once been a comfort, this whole house had been. His parents ruined it with their disgust and anger, ruined all he had. He doesn't have much else in his life, so Patrick thinks of a plan.

He sat up, sighing to himself. He checked the time on his phone: 11:35 PM. After that, he left his phone on the nightstand. He couldn't take it with him, because he had enough knowledge to know they could track him down if he had it. Patrick went over to the window and lifted it open, looking back into his room to make sure he didn't need anything.

All in all, this was a hasty decision, but what else could he do? He exited through his window, shutting it behind him. Then, he slowly made his way down onto the grass. There was only one place he would want to go to before truly being on the run.

He walked down the familiar streets calmly. This part would be easy, but the rest wouldn't be so. Patrick was lucky his friend lived so near; their houses were only a couple blocks apart.

Once he made it to his friend's house, he located where his room would be. It was upstairs, just like Patrick's was, and there was a window there. There was no light coming from within, so he figured his friend was asleep. He felt guilty about his next actions.

He climbed up the side of the house, making it to the window. He knocked gently on it, hoping it would be enough to wake him up. A moment later, his friend sat up in his bed and turned the lamp on, the light revealing Patrick.

Patrick watched as his friend stood up and opened the window. "What are you doing here, Patrick?"

Dallon's voice was quiet, almost cracking. It was probably because he was so tired. Once again, he felt guilty about this, but he didn't trust anyone else. "I'm running away," he answered.

Dallon looked surprised. "Why? What happened?" he inquired.

"I came out, and they're not taking it well," Patrick stated sadly. He had always known they wouldn't be ecstatic about the news, but he had thought they would at least try to understand.

"And you came here to bring me with you?" Dallon asked. The answer to that was no. Dallon actually had a life ahead of him, had a life he wouldn't want to leave. Patrick's not selfish enough to ask him to leave.

"I just wanted to see you one last time," Patrick admitted. He had wanted to tell his best friend goodbye.

"Come in here," Dallon replied, moving out of the way. Patrick hesitated before climbing into his room. The room filled him with nostalgia as he remembered the many times they'd hung out in there. Posters littered the room and records were shoved into a shelf. This room meant as much to him as his own.

"I'll miss you the most," Patrick said, his eyes still gazing through the room. He was trying to commit it to memory, just like he had his friend.

"Miss me?" Dallon scoffed, turning around to pick up a discarded backpack from the ground. "How can you miss me if I'm coming with you?"

Patrick's blood ran cold. "What? No!" He watched as Dallon packed up the backpack with necessities, entertainment, and cash. "Dallon, you can't come with me!"

Dallon turned to him, an accusing look on his face. "Why not?" he frowned.

Patrick didn't really know how to explain it. "You have people who love you," he spoke, his shoulders slumping as he again thought of his own situation. "You can't just leave..."

"You really think I'm going to let my best friend face this cruel world _alone_?" At his silence, Dallon decided that conversation was over with. He put on his backpack, looking down at him. "You ready to go?"

Patrick shook his head in disbelief, a grin making it's way onto his face. He couldn't believe how _stupi_ _d_ , how caring Dallon was. He couldn't believe the fact that he wasn't going to be alone. "I've been ready."

The two left through Dallon's window, safely making their way down to the grass. "Where are we going?" Dallon asked, as they made it to the road.

"Far, but not too far," Patrick vaguely answered. "I really don't want to be found. I have this small town in mind."

Dallon nodded. "I don't mind wherever we go, as long as I'm with you."

Patrick shook his head, trying to make the blush on his face go away. Dallon was too sweet for his own good, and he just wasn't prepared to deal with the feelings that had manifested in him due to Dallon's presence. It was uncomfortable feeling that way about one of his straight friends, but he couldn't help it.

Though he knew he would miss him, he thought running away also would help with getting rid of those feelings. Obviously he didn't account for Dallon insisting to come with him... It was almost romantic in a way.

The two continued their fast pace, with Patrick leading the way, kind of. Dallon was in front because his fucking long legs make him walk faster, but Patrick was giving directions. He was leading them to the bus station, which wasn't too far away from where they lived, but also wasn't close either. After a while, both boys began to feel tired.

"Are we almost there yet?" Dallon groaned, still like two steps in front.

"Yeah," Patrick panted, slowing down almost. It must have been obvious to Dallon how tired he was, because he suddenly stopped. Patrick looked at him questioningly.

Dallon took off his backpack, handing it to Patrick. Patrick took it, even more confused when Dallon suddenly squatted. "Get on my back."

"Why?" Patrick asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"You're tired, and it'll be quicker this way," Dallon answered, suddenly avoiding eye contact. Was it possible he was feeling shy? Probably not, but the thought made Patrick grin. He did as told, getting on his back and wrapping his arms below his neck.

Dallon stood up, keeping a good hold on him. "Is this what being tall feels like?" Patrick joked, hoping to lift their mood's.

Dallon laughed, smiling up at him. "Yes, little one. Eat your broccoli and drink your milk and maybe you'll get here normally."

Patrick grinned back at him, feeling happier despite the circumstances. Dallon just always knew how to make him feel better, regardless if he actually knew it or not.

They eventually made it to the bus station, to which Dallon let Patrick down. It was definitely different to go from being up there to his normal height.

The two managed to catch a bus half an hour later that would eventually take them to the town Patrick had planned to go to. They sat down in the seats, feeling their sleepiness catch up to them.

"Hey, how about you go to sleep?" Patrick suggested softly, casting his gaze around the bus. "I'll keep an eye out."

"Let's do shifts," Dallon yawned, pulling Patrick closer to him. "If you feel really tired, wake me up, okay?"

"Okay," Patrick agreed, knowing he wouldn't have to. He felt more awake than he ever did; facing this situation had kept him alert.

Dallon hummed, resting his head on Patrick's shoulder, using him as a pillow. And well, Patrick figured he needed a blanket too, so he wrapped his arms around him, practically cuddling him.

Soon, Dallon was asleep, making quiet breathing noises. Patrick couldn't deny his racing heartbeat as he watched the surroundings change outside of the window.

With Dallon, he felt like he could go anywhere.


End file.
